the_jurassicraft_minecraft_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinosaurus
Facts Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, meaning "Egyptian spined lizard" was the largest terrestrial theropod carnivore of all time. It reached between forty-nine and sixty feet long, and its skull alone reached between five point seven and seven feet long. The neural spines probably reached between five point four and seven feet long, but a full one has never been recovered. The Spinosaurus had unusually long arms for a theropod, and even more unusually large claws. The inside claws (the topmost claw) was the longest and it probably used those claws to spear its prey and/or to fight, intimidate rivals, or attract mates. The diet of Spinosaurus is unknown, because the contents of the stomach have never been unearthed before. Based on its crocodilian jaws, long claws, and relatives, it is very likely it ate fish for at least part of its diet. Some theorize Spinosaurus was mainly a piscivore, meaning it mainly ate fish, but others theorize that Spinosaurus was the Cretaceous equivalent of a grizzly bear, making it an opportunist hunter who was more inclined to fish but would scavenge off land animals and hunt small to medium-sized prey. The most popular theory in the Pacific Northwest is the theory it was mainly a piscivore. Very little is known about Spinosaurus, and the fossils unearthed are simply guessed to belong to the species, because the original holotype, consisting of part of the lower jaw, some pieces of the neural spines, pieces of the neck vertebrae, and some teeth, were destroyed in World War II during a bombing after the owner of the museum holding the fossils declined the discoverer's pleas to move them to a safer location until the war had ceased. The bombing was conducted by the RAF and they accidentaly bombed the museum while bombing the town it was held in. Minecraft The Spinosaurus is a large carnivore almost eighteen blocks long and seven high, compared to the Tyrannosaurus ' almost seventeen blocks long and six high. Upon death, it drops Spinosaurus meat, which can (possibly) be analyzed for DNA. The female seems to be more aggressive than the male. It deals between twenty and forty-five damage, though this may be adjusted later to better fit its movie persona and its size. Currently, the only amount of health it can have is one hundred. Taming It can be tame in the 1.4.6 version for 1.7.10 with meat. Behavior Like Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus will attack most herbivores and many small carnivores. It is peaceful with many carnivores though, including but not limited to the Baryonyx, Giganotosaurus, Troodon, and Tylosaurus. Tyrannosaurus As of Pre-Release #5, the Spinosaurus will fight with the Tyrannosaurus. Likewise, the Tyrannosaurus will engage the Spinosaurus. Indominus rex Likewise, if attacked by an Indominus , it will entirely ignore the dinosaur, like most other theropods. Appearance The Spinosaurus has a tail just over half its entire body length. Its skull is longer than the player is tall and it has two eye crests just in front of the eyes that are white in either gender. The arms are about four blocks long and the claws are about one fourth of a block long, with inward-facing hands. The inside claws (claws that face the Spinosaurus' body) are slightly longer and thicker than the other claws. The female has a rounded sail, but the male has a more rounded-edged rectangular shape. The Spinosaurus is an interesting case in that the female is brighter than the male. The female is a light gray for its main body color, with a lighter gray underbelly. The light gray color of the underbelly is also on the front of the upper part of the hind legs, encompasses the lower jaw, and travels down the side of the body in a slash formation starting at the eye and widening at the shoulders to form a patch on the flanks. The tail is tipped in red and the top of the head and neck are the same red. The sail is also edged in red. The middle of the sail is whitish gray with spatterings of blue. The Spinosaurus is also unique in that the different genders have different eye colors. The female has dull yellow eyes. The male is a darker gray than the female for its body color. Its underbelly is also a darker gray, but still lighter than the main body color. The underbelly's color is striped on the front of the hind legs and travels in a stripe from the lower jaw to the base of tail. The lower jaw is also the underbelly's color. A little bit of pale blue is mixed into the stripe on the side. The sail has a middle stripe of the underbelly's color, which has light, pale purple and pale blue mixed into it. The male has blue eyes. Gallery Spinohorse.png|A newborn male compared to a horse. Eyeless.png|A female whose eyes did not render correctly. Spinosaurus male.png|The skin for the male. Compare the sail shape to the female's. Spinosaurus female.png|The skin for the female. Compare the sail shape to the male's. Spinosaurus.png|The egg for the Spinosaurus. Pond.png|Two males and a female. Triattack.png|Two females and a male fight a Triceratops. Spinogang.png|Three females and a female Tyrannosaurus standing by each other. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Category:Theropod